Bloody Rose
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: Edward becomes controlling and resorts to abuse when Bella defies him. Who will save our damsel in distress and will it be too late? Collaberation with DarrelDixon'sLover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a re-post as this story was deleted from my profile. This is a collaberation between me and ****daryldixonlover. Hope you enjoy.**

******Thanks to katandjasper for beta'ing. You are the best.**

******I don't own Twilight.**

Ever since they came back from Volterra things haven't been the same between Bella and Edward. He has become a stranger to her; he was possessive and controlling to the point of being abusive.

At first she thought it was because of the fear of losing her after she jumped off the cliff and then having to race to Volterra to save him. Bella knew he feared for both of their lives and she thought everything would go back to normal once they were safely back home, but it only got worse after time.

It started with little things like sticking by her side like glue, but then it started changing to the clothes that she wore and what she was allowed to say or when she was allowed to speak. Then he started controlling what and when she should eat, when she would study and who she could see. It got so bad that she now had no human friends and she was only allowed to go anywhere if either he or Alice accompanied her.

One time when Bella tried to defy him he went into a rage that actually scared her and then he shook her so hard that her teeth rattled. Now it was to the point that he hit her, leaving bruises on her body and she was afraid for her life, but she knew that she couldn't escape.

Bella's only escape was the times her dad forced her to go to La Push with him and once they returned she would pay for disobeying Edward and going. He didn't seem to understand that she couldn't refuse her dad without making him suspicious. Bella felt so alone and isolated, she couldn't even remember how long it has been since she has seen another Cullen beside Alice or Edward.

Today was a sunny day and Bella knew she wouldn't see Edward or Alice so she happily agreed to go to La Push with her dad. She missed Jake and the pack and looked forward to spending some time with them, but she also dreaded returning home knowing that Edward would be waiting.

For the first time since coming back from Italy she enjoyed her day and actually forgot about all her problems until they got back home and she saw the familiar silver Volvo waiting in the driveway of their house. Her heart started beating faster and her hands shook with the fear coursing through her body.

Bella slowly got out of her dads cruiser and walked over to where Edward stood waiting. He kissed her gently on the cheek, but she could feel the tension in his body. He told Charlie that he wanted to take her out to dinner and Charlie nodded, but watched Edward warily, not trusting him fully but also not able to prove anything bad about him. He told Edward to have Bella back safely by ten.

Edward dragged Bella to his car before shoving her roughly into the passenger seat, running to the driver's side before speeding off. They drove in complete silence until he parked the car at the familiar trail head and throwing her on his back he ran to their meadow where he roughly threw her on the ground, raging about how she disobeyed him again by going to La Push.

Bella tried to explain to him that she couldn't refuse without raising suspicion, but it only angered him more and grabbing her arms he shook her hard, leaving dark bruises on her arms before punching her in the stomach, knocking the breath right out of her. He then forced her to her knees and undoing his pants he shoved his dick into her mouth, pumping in and out while yanking her hair hard to force her to comply.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face and she gagged every time he pushed his dick down her throat, causing her to throw up in her mouth but he refused to stop so she was forced to swallow it back and when he finally came with a roar, pulling his dick free she threw up all over the grass with Edward standing over her telling her that he hoped she had learned her lesson and wouldn't force him to teach her another lesson like he had to today.

He told Bella to compose herself before he ran them back to the car and drove her home, dropping her off with another warning not to disobey him before driving off with squealing tires.

When Bella entered the house she was glad that Charlie was asleep in his chair, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide the state she was in from him if he saw her now. She quietly slipped up the stairs, getting into a steamy shower and scrubbing her body and mouth several times, but even that didn't help her feel clean. Bella got dressed in her ratty sweats and T-shirt before getting into bed and crying herself to sleep.

The next morning she got up, stiff and sore from Edward's treatment and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black cashmere sweater and black low heeled boots with a vintage black leather jacket. At least Charlie wouldn't know any different.

Bella made her way down the stairs grabbing a granola bar for breakfast as she didn't think her stomach would be able to handle more and grabbing her backpack she made her way outside where Edward was waiting to take her to school and she dreaded what this day would bring.

Edward was waiting impatiently for her and she wordlessly got into the car as they drove to the school in silence."I'm taking you back to my house after school, the family is going hunting and Alice asked that I bring you over so that she could show you the clothes she bought you." Edward informed her as they parked.

Bella stayed silent, dreading what would happen, but also hoping that Alice would help her escape from Edward's abuse, "Bella I am talking to you!"

Bella flinched at the harshness of his voice and swallowed slightly to keep her nerves down, she was actually very afraid of Edward now.

"Yes Edward, I am listening." She said quietly before allowing him to drag her into the school building and to their first class.

The day passed by in a blur and Bella couldn't remember much of what was taught. Her mind kept drifting to how Edward treated her over the last few months and how it was escalating to be more violent and demeaning. She kept trying to come up with ways to break things off with Edward, but she knew it wouldn't end well for her if she tried.

As the last bell rang she got up with shaky legs and slowly walked out of the class only to be met with Edward waiting at the door. He placed a hand on the small of her back leading her to his car. To everyone else it looked like the loving gesture of a caring boyfriend, but Bella felt the steel grip pushing her to do as he wanted.

Alice was already seated in the back as Bella hesitantly got into the car and stayed silent as Edward drove at a frightening speed towards the Cullen home. At the Cullen house Alice ushered Bella up the stairs toward her room, bouncing in her usual excitement to show her the clothes Edward and her had picked out for Bella in their most recent shopping trip and Bella stood frozen, gawking in utter shock at what she was seeing...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow guys, I was humbled by your amazing response to this story. Thank you to each and every who followed, favorited and reviewed. I love each and every one of you.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for all your help in making this chapter better. I love you girl.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I love playing around in the Twilight world.**

Bloody Rose

Chapter 2

Bella stared in disbelief at the clothes Alice had gotten for her. They looked like something from the Victorian era, clothes she would never buy for herself, let alone wear. There were long dresses in black and grey and one that looked like a pink bubblegum dress for "fancy wear". The dresses had no details on them, they were all high collared, with weird-looking shoes and then there were long skirts and grandma shirts all in dull colours. There weren't any jeans, shirts or converse shoes..

"What is this, Alice?" She asked picking up a frumpy looking black dress.

"It's a dress, silly." Alice told her and then Edward spoke, his voice condescending way not even listening to her opinion..

"Now love, you'll be beautiful in all of those dresses and skirts, not like Rosalie who looks like a harlot every time she leaves the house." Edward said smiling at Bella like she was a young uneducated child.

Bella wanted to scream at them both.

'_This isn't who I am.' _She thought outraged. She had enough, she wasn't going to stand for Edward and Alice treating her like this..

"Edward, I can't wear these clothes, they're too old-fashioned and they're not me." Bella tried to be calm as she looked at Alice, imploring her to back her up.

Edward glared at her before snarling, "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!"

Bella swallowed nervously. She knew immediately that she had pushed things too far, but she at least had to try and stand up for herself.

"I am not being ungrateful Edward, these clothes just aren't me." She tried to make him understand before going into the bathroom to change.

She took off the long black skirt before pulling on her black skinny jeans and then her boots before going back into the bedroom when she saw Edward glaring at her. Alice was suspiciously no where in sight and that made Bella realize that she couldn't count on her supposed best friend to help her out of this situation.

"What the hell are you wearing, Isabella!?" Edward snarled at her dangerously, Bella noticed his eyes had turned black.

"My clothes Edward, the skirt was uncomfortable." Bella said trying not to show how afraid she was of Edward.

Edward snarled, anger clear on his handsome face and Bella swallowed fearfully. She didn't understand why Edward has changed so much. in her opinion she didn't do anything to warrant his possessive, controlling behaviour. He was the one who left. He was the one that exposed her to the Volturi by going to them on a suicide mission which she saved him from.

"THOSE ARE NOT CLOTHES, BELLA; YOU LOOK LIKE A WHORE ABOUT TO SELL HERSELF!" He roared at her, venom lacing his voice.

"Well I'm not wearing those clothes, they're too frumpy for me." Bella said trying not to show how much he frightened her. Grabbed her bag she started to hurry down the stairs, she could hear and feel Edward stalking after her and she tried to walk faster without tripping.

"YOU ARE MY MATE, BELLA! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Edward yelled, rage colouring his voice and transforming his face into that of a monster.

"I'll come back when you've calmed down, Edward. We seriously need to talk. I will not stand for being treated this way, especially not from someone who calls themselves my mate and is supposed to love and cherish me," Bella told him trying to keep her face calm despite how frightened she was of Edward and how different he was.

Edward didn't say anything as Bella continued to walk down the hallway and out of the front door. Just as she was going down the steps Edward ran at her with vampire speed and pushed her, making her stumble and fall, tumbling down the few steps. Bella screamed in shock as she fell and brought her hands up to try and catch herself but she heard a sickening crack as her left wrist hit the bottom stair and pain shot through her arm making her cry out in pain.

Before Bella could recover Edward was on top of her, beating her more violently than before. He punched her in the stomach and kicked her several times and she knew he must've cracked if not broken a few ribs. She tried to move away, but he grabbed her by the hair pulling her neck back and slapping her in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME ISABELLA, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU?!" He screamed at her, venom flying out of his mouth and hitting her in the face.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face because of her pain, but also the anger she felt towards Edward for the way he has been treating her lately. Edward scoffed at her tear streaked face in disgust before he dropped her on the floor dispassionately.

"Get in the car, I'll take you to the hospital to be treated and don't worry Carlisle is hunting with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and Esme's in Denali, visiting the Denali coven." He told her coldly.

Bella nodded mutely, she was in so much pain and she could hardly move, but she didn't want to anger him any further and she managed to pull herself up before she stumbled to the car. What had happened to her Edward? He had changed and for the worst.

She wiped her eyes with her right hand while she cradled her left hand as Edward got in the car and they drove to the Fork's General Hospital. When they got there he helped her out of the car and into the hospital in a loving manner, all of a sudden being like the Edward she remembered before her birthday and that confused her even more. They were quickly shown into a room while Dr. Gerandy was called and within minutes he arrived in the room and quickly had a nurse help Bella to put on a hospital gown.

Dr. Gerandy took stock of her injuries and he knew the signs of abuse when he saw them, but he had to get an honest answer from Bella before he could help her. Keeping his face calm and his voice steady as to not make Edward suspicious he asked Bella, "How did this happen, Bella?" He got the cast ready for her wrist, watching Edward from the corner off his eye.

"She tripped while going down the stairs and tumbled down them." Edward lied smoothly, but Dr Gerandy looked alarmed.

"Well, aside from two broken ribs and your broken left wrist, you are covered in bruises which are going to cause you quite a bit of pain and discomfort. I'm going to write you a note for school for the rest of the week and I want to see you next week to check on your ribs and these bruises" Dr. Gerandy told Bella kindly.

"Thank you, Dr Gerandy." Bella said quietly.

"Give your father my regards and yours too, Edward." He told them as he gave Bella a prescription for pain killers.

"I will thank you." Edward said charmingly.

Dr Gerandy nodded and watched them leave in silence before walking into the doctor's lounge deep in thought.

"You won't tell Charlie about what happened, will you love?" Edward asked in that fake soothing voice.

Bella knew she couldn't tell Charlie, Edward would slaughter him if she did. "I won't, Edward, you have my word." She said quietly causing Edward to smirk at her.

"Good girl, soon you'll be my obedient wife." He said as she got out with the medication and he drove off as she watched on.

Bella numbly went inside, tears falling down her face. She saw that Charlie had left her a note, explaining that he was at Billy's and would be spending the night there. At least Charlie was safe. She went upstairs into her room to get a pair of clean pyjamas only to find all of her clothes had been replaced by the things Alice bought her and the only pyjamas available was old-fashioned nightgowns that looked like they had come from Downtown Abbey.

Sighing, she took one of the cotton nightgowns and went into the bathroom to shower. Bella then saw a razor. She shaved herself and silently sobbed, curling into a tight ball as she cried, wishing she could talk to someone but knowing she couldn't. She washed her hair and then combed it before rinsing it and turned off the shower as she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. Bella placed the towel in the dirty laundry as she pulled on the nightgown and got under the covers before looking at her window. She could lock him out, but then he'd be even more pissed off. She sighed and cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxx

Rosalie sat in her bedroom to think. Edward and Alice were acting suspiciously as of late and Bella rarely visited when they were around, which was strange. Bella used to come over all the time as she loved spending time with everyone in the family.

She frowned as she smelt blood with a freesia fragrance. Had Bella been here while they were out and injured herself? She followed the scent down to Edward's bedroom, but she kept her mind blank and when she noticed the door was open slightly she peeked through the slit. She was shocked at what she saw.

Edward….was drinking blood... Human blood… And it smelled suspiciously just like Bella. Was she imagining things or as that truly Bella's blood he was drinking from a glass vial? She felt disgusted.

Ever since Edward had come back from Italy, Rosalie had sensed a dark change in Edward, although she hadn't been Bella's biggest fan in the beginning, she cared about her like a sister. She worried about her, worried about what the changes in Edward and his and Alice's suspicious behaviour could mean for her little sister. She needed to find a way to find out what was going on without attracting attention and she knew she needed to do it soon...

**A/n: So what do you think of Alice and Edward? Do you think Dr Gerandy should do anything? What about Rose? Should Bella stand up for herself or should she just accept things as they are for now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: A big thanks to katandjasper for beta'ing this chapter. I love you girl.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

The next day Bella woke up all tangled up in the long nightgown and she struggled to free herself. She was in a bad mood because she could hardly sleep the night before, trying to figure out how she could free herself from Edward and Alice's controlling ways. She couldn't even call any of the family as their numbers had been wiped from her phone and she didn't know them by heart. She even contemplated seeking help from the wolves, but she didn't know how to do it without telling her dad everything and that would put him in danger.

She decided that she was not going to go to school dressed in the clothes that Edward and Alice tried to force on her. She would just stay home today ordering some new jeans and T-shirts online. She would not be seen in public wearing old-fashioned clothes just to be ridiculed. Edward just needed to accept that she was a girl from this era and not from his.

She headed to Charlie's bedroom and borrowed one of his sweat pants and T-shirts. It would be a bit baggy, but it would be better than the alternative. After gathering the clothes she headed to the bathroom and taking her time she showered and washed her hair before getting dressed.

As she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs her heart leapt up in her throat at the sight of Edward leaning against the wall, drumming his fingers on the side table impatiently, clearly waiting for her. He looked her up and down, his eyes quickly darkening from their usual honey colour to pitch black. Pinching the bridge of his nose he asked, "What the hell are you wearing? You cannot go to school looking like a bum. We have an image to uphold."

Bella gulped nervously, but straightened her back answering, "I'm not going to school Edward. I refuse to be seen in those hideous garments in my closet just to be ridiculed. I'm a girl from this century and you need to accept that."

Walking past Edward to go downstairs Bella gasped when Edward grabbed her arm forcefully, yanking her around to face him as he sneered, "You will dress in what Alice has bought you and you will go to school with me and act according to how a lady should!"

"No Edward, I will not. I've had enough of you trying to control me. Find someone else to be your puppet!" Bella screamed at him trying to pull her arm free with little success.

Edward gave a sinister smile before letting her arm go just as she yanked back, causing her to stumble back, lose her footing and tumbling down the stairs. When she came to a stop at the bottom, her body screaming in pain and blood flowing from a wound at the back of her head, Edward stood over her body and sneered, "Let this be a lesson to you!" Before he disappeared out the door.

Bella groaned in pain and tried to stand up, but dizziness overcame her and she fell back down fighting the darkness that threatened to overcome her. She dragged herself to the kitchen and reaching up for the phone quickly dialled the number that was so familiar to her. It rang a few times before a gruff voice answered, "Black residence."

"Billy..." She gasped out in pain.

"Bella? Is that you? What's wrong?" She heard him shout for Charlie.

"Need...help," Bella stuttered out before losing consciousness.

Her name was called a few times before the phone was abruptly hung up and Charlie raced out of the Black home making it to his house in record time only to be shocked at the sight that met his eyes as he entered the kitchen. His heart was lodged in his throat when he saw his daughter crumpled on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood, still clutching the phone.

He quickly grabbed the phone out of her bloody hand and rang the emergency services, begging them to hurry up. He laid Bella out on the floor and quickly grabbed a towel pressing it against the bleeding wound in her head. It was clear that she dragged herself from the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen to the phone.

He heard a car pull up outside and was both relieved and irritated to see Jacob and Billy rushing as quickly as they could into the house, gasping in shock at scene. Billy could see Jake trembling and he knew that a vampire had to be involved and he quietly tried to keep Jake as calm as possible while they waited for the ambulance.

Finally they could hear the siren coming down the road and the paramedics rushed in to assess the situation. They got a back board and a neck brace and quickly stabilized Bella's body before rushing her to the hospital with Charlie, Billy and Jake following closely behind them, but they were directed to the waiting room while Bella was rushed into the emergency room where Carlisle was waiting to treat his very clumsy, human daughter.

Carlisle quickly cleaned her head wound, stitching it up before requesting the necessary tests to see what other injuries she had. Relieved to find that she only sustained a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a severely sprained ankle as well as a concussion he went into the waiting room to inform Charlie about Bella's condition, leaving out the fact that he was sure the bruise on her arm was caused by someone rather than the fall down the stairs. Carlisle wondered why Edward wasn't with her and if he was the cause of the bruise on Bella's arm and maybe even her fall down the stairs and he knew he would have to be careful at how he approached this subject as he noticed a change in Edward over the last few months, but he vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of this and protect Bella, no matter the cost.

Carlisle had noticed a change in Edward for a while now, but at first he thought nothing of it, but thinking back on it now he knew that was a mistake. A mistake he hoped wouldn't be fatal for his human daughter. Edward had turned dark and Carlisle could see the signs of a controlling and abusive relationship now. Keeping Bella away from the family, away from her friends and the pack and before that dictating what she ate and when and how she was to talk to anyone and lately Alice and Edward would always be having silent conversation with the darkest expressions on their faces. Was Alice involved and why didn't he notice the signs sooner? He didn't know how, but he knew he needed to intervene and soon if he wanted to save his daughter's life...

**a/n: So what did you think of Edward's reaction to Bella standing up for herself? Will Carlisle be able to save her or will it make matters worse? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. You are the best. Also a huge thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing. Love you**

**I don't own Twilight, but it is fun playing with the characters.**

Edward prowled around school, frustrated without Bella there and knowing he couldn't skip without raising suspicion and he placed the blame for his frustration on Bella. He didn't care how hurt she was, he wanted her by his side always. If she would just listened to him and did what he said she wouldn't have gotten hurt, but she would learn soon enough, he would make sure of it and if she opened her mouth to anyone he would teach her a lesson that she would never forget before taking her away and locking her away from the rest of the world until she knew her proper place.

He was relieved that his Bella was so generous as to donate her blood for him to feed on, it didn't matter to him that she didn't do it willingly. To finally be able to feed on human blood was the best feeling ever. He was tired of acting like Carlisle's golden boy, tired of being the emo virgin of the family when he was anything but.

He then saw Alice come over and he smiled. Alice had always understood him and she had a way with anticipating his needs that was almost shocking, but then again she was a seer and she saw a lot more than the family was privy to.

"Lauren's out in the woods, saying all kinds of bad things about Bella," Alice informed him with a wicked smile and Edward chuckled darkly at the picture he saw in her head..

"I'll have to punish her, no one has the right to say anything bad about my Bella unless its me," he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation, smirking as they followed Lauren's scent and before long they could hear the conversation and Alice hid in the woods as Edward found Lauren talking to someone on her Blackberry.

"That Bella Swan is such a whore. Just because she's the police chief's daughter she thinks she's better than everyone else and thinks she can steal my Edward? Shes got another thing coming...!" She said to Jessica, but when she suddenly noticed Edward walking over she hung up quickly before smiling and batting her lashes flirtatiously.

"Hello Edward,." Lauren said in a voice she must have considered sexy as she smiled at him with her red lips and standing in a way that her short, tight black dress left little to the imagination.

He smirked at the prospect of having someone to torture before drinking the ambrosia flowing through her veins.

"Hello Lauren," He said walking over and kissing her like she envisioned in her mind..

Lauren shuddered in pleasure, for her this was a dream come true.

"You're a dirty little whore, aren't you?" Edward asked slapping her on the ass hard, but not hard enough to cripple her.

Lauren cried out in pain, "That hurt!"

For the first time ever Lauren truly looked at Edward and realized that something was off about him. She started trembling in fear before turning away, running back to school, but before she got far Edward was in front of her and he pushed her back sending her flying.

With a thud and a pain filled moan she landed on her back and immediately tried to crawl away from him, but it just caused Edward to laugh darkly before he stepped on her leg, crushing it with an audible snap.

Crying Lauren started begging, "Please Edward, you're hurting me. I'll do anything, please just let me go."

"Well Lauren, I can't do that. Firstly, you've seen too much of what I can do and secondly no one bad mouths my Bella and gets away with it!"

With dread Lauren watched Edward stalk toward her, knowing this wasn't going to end well for her and she was thankful when her body succumbed to the darkness brought on by her pain.

Edward scoffed at how weak she was, he wanted to hear her scream and beg for mercy, he would revel in it, but it was not meant to be. He motioned Alice out of her hiding spot before picking Lauren up and they both latched onto her neck, relishing the sweet ambrosia flowing down their throats, finally extinguishing the burn.

When they were done Alice informed him to take Lauren's body a little deeper into the woods where a mountain lion would make quick work of her body making it seem like an animal attack and the rain would quickly wash away their scents so even if the wolves came to investigate they wouldn't know a Cullen was responsible.

They quickly hunted a few deer to turn their eyes back to their usual golden color before returning to school and going about their day as if nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxx

Bella was thankful that they kept her sedated, though she wasn't unconscious she didn't feel the overwhelming pain from her injuries either. She knew she needed to talk to Carlisle privately, but she was so scared that Edward would see it in Carlisle's mind and she would pay the price.

Edward had changed so much and she was scared, not for herself because although he was hurting her she knew he wouldn't kill her, but he might kill her father or someone else and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he did that because of her.

Carlisle came into her room to check on her and she could see the questions in his eyes and she knew he would be asking her uncomfortable questions sooner rather than later and she knew that even though she's scared she needed to talk to someone. She needed the help to get away from Edward.

"'Hi Bella. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked smoothing her hair back tenderly.

"I'm fine," Bella replied in a dull voice, yet she could see she was not fooling Carlisle.

"Bella...Who did this to you?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, Carlisle." Bella whispered refusing to meet his eyes.

Softly Carlisle lifted her head to look her in the eye before he said, "Bella I know someone pushed you down the stairs. I saw the bruise on your arms. Did. . Did Edward do this to you?"

Tears ran down Bella's face as she shook her head, but she couldn't answer Carlisle and he knew that Edward was responsible for Bella's pain and though his heart ached at the thought of his first son abusing his human daughter he was determined to protect her.

"Don't worry Bella, I will protect you. The family will protect you." Carlisle said taking her into his arms and holding her until she cried herself to sleep before he made his way to his office to call Esmé to ask her to bring everyone except Edward and Alice, who luckily were still at school, to the hospital so that they could plan and keep watch over Bella.

He didn't have to wait long before the family showed up and he quickly informed them of Bella's condition and that Edward was responsible. He told them that they would have to watch Bella twenty-four-seven and that they would have to find a way to deal with Edward without either him or Alice finding out what was going on.

The family was saddened that Edward had gone so far, especially since he knew what Esmé and Rosalie had been through and how it made them feel, but what shocked them the most was when Rosalie told them that she saw Edward drink human blood from a vial and that it smelled like Bella's blood. They knew they needed to stop him and soon before he killed Bella...

**A/n: So what do you think of Edward and Alice killing Lauren? Do you think the family will manage to protect Bella and how do you think Edward will react to the family protecting Bella and keeping him away?**

**Thank you to everyone you voted for A New Beginning in the non-canon awards. I was totally overwhelmed when I won second place for best Jasper/Bella. You guys rock my world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, fav's and follows. Thanks to katandjasper for her beta work. I don't own Twilight****  
**

Leaving Jasper and Emmett at the hospital to watch over Bella, Carlisle drove his Mercedes home feeling drained for the first time since he started his family. He didn't understand what happened to Edward and Alice, but Edward specifically and he was determined to speak to Edward, to try and help him, but until Edward got his act together he needed to stay away from Bella.

When they got home Carlisle asked Esme and Rosalie to go on a hunt as he wanted to speak to Edward alone. He knew both Esme and Rose would attack Edward at the first chance they got as his actions has brought the memories of their human deaths to the forefront of their minds.

He didn't need to wait long for Edward to come home, but what he saw shocked him to his very core. Edward had promised after his rebellion that he would never drink human blood again, but not only has Rosalie seen him drinking a vile of Bella's blood, but now Edward was sporting crimson red eyes. Evidence that he had stepped over the line and drained a human and he could only pray that the wolves wouldn't find out about this.

"Edward, we need to talk," Carlisle said, his voice steely with determination.

Edward smirked at Carlisle before asking, "What's wrong daddy?"

"What happened to you? Abusing Bella, drinking human blood, this is not like you."

"Nothing happened to me except that I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not and I'm not abusing Bella, I'm punishing her until she learns her place. It's her own fault for not listening to me," Edward answered with an arrogant air surrounding him.

Carlisle rubbed his brow in frustration before saying, "I won't allow you to come near Bella again. You've hurt her bad enough and it stops now. I also think you and Alice should go to Denali and think about your actions and you are to stay there until you are truly sorry for what you have done."

"You won't keep me from Bella. You will regret this Carlisle!" Edward shouted before storming out of the house and racing away in his Volvo

XXXXXXX

After a few very long, very boring days Bella was glad to hear from Carlisle that she could go home if she promised to take things easy and that she would call him if she needed anything. The wound on her head was healing nicely as well as her sprained ankle, though she couldn't put weight on it yet and her ribs were still taped tightly, but she couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer and she knew it couldn't have been easy for the vampires watching over her.

Rosalie, her vampire guard for the day, sat beside her quietly. Since the family found out what Edward had been doing their relationship had made a turn for the better and when Rose told Bella about her human life and what happened just before she was changed Bella understood Rosalie so much better and she knew she could go to Rosalie for help. They had truly become sisters through this ordeal.

"How are you Bella?" She asked gently.

Bella swallowed, looking down at her feet and fighting tears she whispered, "Ashamed."

Bella had thought Edward loved her, actually loved her, but she had been wrong. She couldn't believe how wrong she was. Instead of loving her he had used her, she had been nothing but a toy to him, a play thing that he used for his amusement, to take his frustrations out on. She didn't think he ever planned on turning her, only draining her when he was through playing with her. Her heart was shattered, she felt that she was ruined for love, no matter what.

Rosalie heard Esme call out to her quietly and turning to Bella she said, "I'll be right back, I won't be far."

Bella smiled weakly as she watched her new friend go and she sat in the hospital bed numbly, staring out the window. 'I was a fool,' she thought bitterly, 'Edward never loved me, Alice was never my friend. How could I be so blind,'

Bella wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself down when she heard Rosalie return with Carlisle carrying her discharge papers. Bella quickly signed them before reluctantly getting into the wheelchair that Rosalie had.. She sat quietly as Rosalie pushed her out of the hospital and to the car where she slowly got in with Rosalie's help, sighing in relief when she saw a pair of crutches on the back seat. At least she will be able to get around at home without anyone having to carry her everywhere.

When they got home Rosalie helped her into the living room, but sensing that Bella wanted to be alone she left after saying, "Someone will be close by so shout if you need something."

Bella was relieved to be alone while also knowing one of her supernatural family members were close and that they wouldn't allow Edward near her. She absentmindedly flipped through the TV channels before settling on a movie, but before long she drifted off to sleep dreaming of a future lost to her.

A noise startled her awake and at first she was confused, but then she remembered being discharged and lying on the sofa in her dad's house. She slowly sat up straight and felt her blood run cold as she heard a familiar voice..

"Hello Isabella," Edward said coldly and quicker than lightning he was in front of her and staring at her with terrifying red eyes that were like the fiery pits of hell.

"Edward, how did you get in here?" Bella asked trying to stay calm.

Edward simply smiled at her showing sharp, white teeth, "Alice was very helpful," he said smirking and her stomach dropped, "she helped me look for a plan that would work to get the others away from here for a little while. Carlisle is is still at the hospital, Esme and Jasper went hunting and Rosalie and Emmett are chasing my trail around the forest, but as I am so much faster than them I doubled back and here I am."

"Your….your eyes are red." She said feeling sick.

Edward smirked and in that moment she could see the vampire he always denied and it scared her more than she ever thought it could.

.

"Lauren was a good meal, Alice heard her saying bad things about you and so I decided to teach her a lesson."

"C'mon, love, we need to go," he said coldly.

"No, Edward." Bella said almost hyperventilating in fear.

Edward leaned forward then and cupped her right breast in his hand and roughly squeezed, bringing tears to her eyes at the searing pain.

"If you don't come with me I'll allow Alice to kill Charlie," he snarled and Bella swallowed hard.

"Ok," she whispered defeatedly.

Edward smiled, rubbing his thumb across her nipple and felt himself harden painfully.

He threw her on his back and he ran out the door and across the street into the forest...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favorites. A big thanks to katandjasper for making this perfect. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

They ran through the forest for what seemed like hours to Bella, but was in fact just a few seconds. She was absolutely terrified not knowing what he would do next and the thought that he had killed someone she loved was driving her crazy.

She was surprised when they reached their meadow, she thought he would want to get far away as soon as possible as he knew his family would be searching for her, but she stayed quiet not wanting to point out the flaw in his plan and hoping that they would find her soon.

He dropped her on the ground like a sack of potatoes and she landed with a thud, groaning in pain at the hard landing, watching him, terrified of what he would do now.

"Why don't you love me, Bella?" He asked pained, but Bella also saw the rage in his burning, ruby-red eyes and it frightened her to her very core.

"You've changed Edward...you started hitting me, you're not the man I fell in love with and I just can't love the man you have become," Bella said trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

Edward's face turned dangerously dark with anger.

"YOU BELONG TO ME, BELLA!" He snarled at her enraged, blurring to her side and hitting her hard sending her flying into a tree. She screamed in pain as her back hit the tree and she knew it was going to bruise very badly.

Edward stormed over to where she was lying and ripped her t-shirt off, muttering, "I will teach you who you belong to!"

She tried to fight him off frantically, her dark brown eyes filled with terror, but her strength was far from that of an enraged vampire. "Get off me Edward, please!" She cried trying to get him off her.

Edward laughed darkly, "No love, you belong to me, Isabella," He said coldly and ripped off her jeans, leaving her clad only in a pink lace bra and matching panty and she could feel Edward's cock harden at the sight of her and she tried to suppress her sobs.

He pulled out his phone to call Alice.

"Yes." Alice answered in a sweet innocent voice.

"Kill Charlie!" Edward said while watching Bella's reaction. He revelled in her fear and horror, knowing he could do anything to her and she couldn't stop him.

Alice laughed on the other end as Bella screamed in rage and hit him with as much force as she could, but Edward just laughed and slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up! I'm about to give you what you always begged for," He snarled darkly and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers as Bella squeezed her eyes shut at the realization of what Edward was about to do.

"Daddy, I love you," She whisper-sobbed as Edward forced her to watch the video Alice had just sent, showing what she had done to Charlie before setting the house on fire and watching from a safe distance away.

Edward pinned Bella's hands above her head with one of his while his other hand cover her mouth to stifle her screams, pushing her legs open with his knee.

Bella's struggles and tears excited him even more, but before he could thrust into her he was ripped off of her and thrown into a tree at the other end of the clearing. He was surprised as he didn't even notice the thought of another vampire, but he saw red at being stopped from getting his release before draining her.

Edward launched himself at the vampire, not recognizing the formidable fighter or the fact that it was one of Carlisle's oldest friends, he just saw a threat and wanted to take him out.

His rage made him sloppy, his gift not helping him at all and the stronger vampire easily overpowered Edward and ripped him apart leaving the pieces scattered across the clearing before flitting over toward the bleeding, now unconscious girl.

He quickly checked her over and he could barely contain the rage that overcame him when he looked at her. He immediately recognized the girl as his true mate and he so badly wanted to destroy Edward for what he had done to this beautiful girl, but only the thought of his longtime friend made him stop.

He shrugged out of his coat and gently wrapped it around the girl before lifting her tenderly. Holding her tightly he rushed to the Cullen mansion, wanting to get her to Carlisle as quickly as possible and also wanting to talk to him about his son's despicable behaviour. Clearly Carlisle had lost control since they last saw each other.

Getting to the Cullen house he was relieved to see Carlisle waiting outside, probably hearing his approach, but he wasn't quite prepared for Carlisle's reaction to the girl in his arms. If Carlisle could have cried he was sure tears would be streaming down his face.

"Carlisle, I need you to make sure she's okay. I found her in a meadow with your son Edward… He was trying to rape her," He said with barely suppressed rage.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a brief second, inhaling deeply before motioning for Garrett to follow him. He led him up to his study and pointed for Garrett to lay Bella on the couch and Garrett reluctantly did. Carlisle was surprised when Garrett growled at him as he approached Bella with his medical bag, but he quickly recognized the signs of a mated vampire and he knew Bella would be in safe hands with Garrett.

Carlisle froze until Garrett got himself under control and motioned for Carlisle to continue. He made quick work of checking Bella over and his heart broke at what Edward had done to this girl. He quickly stitched up the cuts on her badly bruised back before checking the rest of her over and finding a broken hand and a severely bruised back with a few broken ribs. He injected her with morphine to help with pain, but also to give her body and mind a small chance to heal while she was unconscious.

When he was done he turned to Garrett with grave eyes, "Would you mind if Esmé and Rosalie came to clean Bella up and dress her?"

Garrett just nodded his consent before allowing Carlisle to lead him out of the study and to the living room where he explained to Carlisle what he found and what he did with Edward. Jasper, who had just returned to the house, rushed back out to the meadow to gather Edward's pieces to burn them, but when he got there Edward was gone and only the scent of Edward and Alice lingered in the air. He followed it for a while, but lost it at the highway, clearly Alice had a car ready for a quick getaway.

He returned to the house to fill everyone in on what he found and to find out how Bella was doing, feeling guilty that Edward and Alice had managed to trick him so easily.

**A/n: So finally Garrett is here and Eddie has disappeared. What will happen next.**


End file.
